The present invention relates to a recording device that records a TV broadcast or other video information onto a hard disk or the like.
At present, video recorders are commercialized for use as a recording device for recording images onto a hard disk. These video recorders are used to record TV broadcast images and images taken by a video camera onto a hard disk as digital data. Since digitized images are handled as files on a hard disk, a large number of images can be recorded on a hard disk until its storage limit is reached.
In a method proposed by Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-250794), two hard disks can be used in two selectable modes: redundant mode and nonredundant mode. In the redundant mode, the contents of the two hard disks are identical with each other. Therefore, data recordings can be read even when one of the two hard disks becomes faulty. In the nonredundant mode, on the other hand, the two hard disks can be used as separate, independent hard disks.